1. Field
The present invention is directed to cyclic dithiophosphites and their use as insecticides, herbicides and/or fungicides.
2. Prior Art
Chem Abstr. 1953: 4833d (Izvest. Akad. Nauk. SSSR Ot dal, Kina, Nauk, 1952, 453-8) discloses methyl- and ethyl-S,S-ethylene phosphorodithioite as hypergolic fuel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,892,862 and 3,812,219 disclose heterocyclic phosphite esters useful as intermediates in the production of other compounds. See also Journal of the American Chemical Society 72, 5491-7 (1970). No.
U.S. Pat. 3,463,836 discloses S,S-hydrocarbyl-S-trichloroethyl or dichlorovinyl phosphates as herbicides, fungicides and insecticides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,211 discloses alkyl alkylene phosphites useful as intermediates in the production of other compounds.
German Pat. No. 2,100,388 discloses certain organophosphorus compounds as defoliants.